


Aniki no baka

by fandom Weiss Kreuz 2020 (fandom_Weiss_Kreuz)



Series: ФБ 2020: БК - визуал (GT) [6]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Collage, Gen, Manip, Photoshop, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24809629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Weiss_Kreuz/pseuds/fandom%20Weiss%20Kreuz%202020
Summary: Ая-тян и Ран собираются на праздник. Ая давно ждала этого дня, поэтому уже готова, в нетерпении стоит у ворот и дуется на брата-копушу.Aya-chan and Ran are going to matsuri. Aya has been waiting for this day for ages and is ready, waiting in anticipation near the gate and pouting because of her tardy brother.
Series: ФБ 2020: БК - визуал (GT) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844575
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, Weiss Kreuz визуал G — PG-13 2020





	Aniki no baka

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/b5/18/4seyPXW8_o.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> [ Исходники ](https://images2.imgbox.com/af/df/x85oru8u_o.jpg)


End file.
